The goal of "Biolnvestigators" is develop, evaluation, and disseminate a CD-ROM/Online bioinformatics primer that will teach high school biology students about the emerging field of bioinformatics through a series of real world case studies/mysteries that involve biological information. Each case will challenge students to collect information, run sample tests on virtual equipment, compare their data with information on widely-used databases, and logically determine the solution to the case study. The program will feature a real-time 3D environmental interface that consists of office spaces and a biological analysis laboratory. The goals of the project are to: A- teach high school students aspects of biology that are relevant to the field of bioinformatics; B- introduce basic procedures of bioinformatics; C- encourage students to consider a career in bioinformatics; D- teach students how to approach problems logically using the scientific method. The specific aims of the Phase II program are to: 1- develop an additional nine (9) case studies based on the design and format established by the successful Phase I prototype; 2- develop an iterative online development that will facilitate ongoing review of preliminary versions of additional case studies by 15 teachers and their students in classrooms throughout the country; 3- conduct a randomized, 3-condition trial involving the completed Phase II product, a comparable bioinformatics curriculum and a control; 4- negotiate license agreement with educational publisher.